It is known to use fresh cementious compounds to apply same over worn out rigid wall surfaces, for resurfacing and/or levelling purposes. These known cementious compounds may be for example troweled by hand over the wall surface, or sprayed thereon by a compressed air gun at the end of a hose connected to a fresh cementious compound tank. However, once cured, these cementious compound having adhered to the wall surface cannot be thereafter surface shaped for aesthetic purposes, since the cement is completely rigid and cannot be hand- or trowel-fashioned for custom made individualized look. In addition, these cementious compounds may have structural weaknesses and/or aesthetically unappealing features brought about by through-borings generated by air bubbles that appeared during wall application and that became accidentally trapped therein during curing.
Examples of such known fresh cementious or cementious-like compounds include the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,534, which discloses a cement having the appearance of a foam, which includes Portland cement, a defoaming agent and hollow silicate spherical bodies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,647, which discloses a compound to manufacture stucco and plaster joints with a trowel, having a large proportion of hollow silicium particles, mixed to lime. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,116, which shows an ultralight concrete which is buoyant since it comprises a good quantity of spherical glass particles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,837, which discloses a thermally insulating concrete which is non absorbent and which includes Portland cement, sand, gravel and volcanic ash. U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,990, which discloses a cement mixed with gypsum, which is similar to hydraulic lime, but which further comprises accelerating agents to vary the curing time of the compound, and which further comprises a water reducing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,269, which is a mixture of Portland cement, of a polyvinyl and of calcium sulfate.